Goon Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: On The Loose" franchise. Cast *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Spike *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Specter *Penny (from The Rescuers) as Natalie *Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Jake *Maleficent's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Apes *Roger Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Professor *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Casi *Cabot's Cargo (from Theodore Tugboat) as Specter's Minions *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Robot Specter *Verminious Snaptrap (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Battle Cruiser *Oppress Savage (from Star Wars) as Spec-a-lizer *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as Tubby *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Evil Jake *Colonel Heller (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Jake-Mobile *and more Gallery Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Spike Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Specter Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Natalie Cody.png|Cody as Jake Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Apes Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as The Professor Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Casi TheodoreAndTheUnsafeShip15.png|Cabot's Cargo as Specter's Minions TheInquisitor.png|The Inquisitor as Robot Specter Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Dark Jake Verminious snaptrap tuff puppy.png|Verminious Snaptrap as Battle Cruiser Savage Opress.png|Oppress Savage as Spec-a-lizer Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Tubby Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Evil Jake Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Jake-Mobile Gallery (Boss Battles) Voice Cast (English) *Thomas O'Malley - Radar Overseer Hank *Dr. Eggman - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Roger Radcliffe - Microsoft Sam *Penny - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Cody - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Goons - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Tracy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Verminious Snaptrap - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Oppress Savage - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Rasputin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Percival C. McLeach - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Colonel Heller - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Thomas O'Malley - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Roger Radcliffe - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Penny - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cody - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Goons - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Tracy - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Verminious Snaptrap - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Oppress Savage - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Rasputin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Percival C. McLeach - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Colonel Heller - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Disney *The Aristocats (1970) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) T.U.F.F. Puppy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes 20th Century Fox *Anastasia (1997) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape and https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-originape-soundtracks *101 ape escape! *102 title screen *103 time station *104 stage select *105 warning! *106 the lost land ~ fossil field *107 stage cleared! *108 new gadget! *109 the lost land ~ primordial ooze *110 the lost land ~ molten lava *111 t-rex's lair *112 mysterious age ~ thick jungle *113 rafting area *114 mysterious age ~ dark ruins *115 mysterious age ~ cryptic relics *116 oceana ~ crabby beach *117 oceana ~ coral cave *118 oceana ~ dexter's island *119 inside dexter's body *120 new freezeland ~ snowy mammoth *121 new freezeland ~ frosty retreat *122 cave area *123 new freezeland ~ hot springs *124 the hot spring *125 medieval mayhem ~ sushi temple *201 medieval mayhem ~ wabi sabi wall *202 medieval mayhem ~ crumbling castle *203 futurama ~ city park *204 underground sewers *205 futurama ~ specter's factory *206 inside the factory *207 futurama ~ tv tower *208 specter land ~ monkey madness *209 western land *210 coaster *211 ride the terror coaster! *212 haunted house *213 specter circus *214 go cart *215 welcome *216 final battle *217 spike returns! *218 normal ending credits *219 game over *220 ski kidz racing *221 specter boxing *222 galaxy monkey *223 jake's challenges *224 special ending credits *01 Crabby Beach *02 Dark Ruins *03 Cryptic Relics *04 Stadium Attack *05 Crumbling Castle *06 Frosty Retreat (inside) *07 Frosty Retreat (outside) *08 Snowy Mammoth *09 Specter's Castle *10 Specter's Factory (outside) *11 Coaster *12 Haunted House *13 Thick Jungle (woods) *14 Thick Jungle (river) *15 Time Station *16 Molten Lava *17 Results *18 Molten Lava (t-rex) *19 Coral Cave *20 Specter Circus *21 Hot Springs *22 Hot Springs (maze) *23 Laboratory *24 Monkey Madness *25 Wabi Sabi Wall *26 Staff Roll (normal) *27 Opening *28 Sushi Temple *29 Peak Point Matrix *30 TV Tower *31 City Park *32 Stage Select *33 Specter Boxing *34 Primordial Ooze *35 Western Land *36 Fossil Field *37 Staff Roll *38 Dexter's Island *39 Specter's Factory (inside) *40 Specter's Theme *41 Ski kidz Racing *42 Movie from opening *43 Movie from shifting time Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 (Thomas O'Malley vs Colonel Heller) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (Thomas O'Malley vs Colonel Heller) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 (Thomas O'Malley vs Mr. Winkie) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 (Thomas O'Malley vs The Inquisitor (The Grand Inquisitor)) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 (Thomas O'Malley vs Dr. Eggman) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff01.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 Scenes *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 1: Intro, Fossil Field, Water Net, Primordial Ooze, and Molten Lava (11:23) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 2: Goon Radar, Meeting Dr. Robotnik, and Thick Jungle (9:52) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 3: Dark Ruins, Slingback Shooter, Cryptic Relics, and Cody Attacks Part 1 (14:38) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 4: Snowkidz Racing Minigame, Super Hoop, Crabby Beach, and Coral Cave (12:41) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 5: Dexter's Island and Snowy Mammoth (11:21) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 6: Sky Flyer, Frosty Retreat, and Hot Springs (12:07) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 7: Dr. Eggman Boxing Minigame, Tommy Attacks Part 2, Sushi Temple, and Tiki Tiki Wall (14:06) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 8: Crumbling Castle and Verminious Snaptrap (15:24) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 9: Cody Attacks Minigame, RC Car, and Futurama Intro (14:05) (Deustch) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 10: Dr. Robotnik's Factory (11:10) (Deustch) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 11: TV Tower and Oppress Savage (15:10) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 12: Dr. Robotnik Land Part 1 (9:23) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 13: Dr. Robotnik Land Part 2 (13:20) (Deustch) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 14: Dr. Robotnik Land Part 3 (9:26) (Deustch) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 15: Dr. Robotnik Land Part 4 (13:35) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 16: Thomas O'Malley vs Dr. Robotnik Round 1, First Ending, and Credits (12:32) (Spanish) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 17: Goon Ping Pong, Magic Punch, and The Lost Island (Completed) (13:52) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 18: Thick Jungle (Completed) (9:15) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 19: Dark Ruins and Cryptic Relics (Completed) (14:07) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 20: Crabby Beach, Coral Cave, and Dexter's Island (Completed) (11:39) (Spanish) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 21: Snowy Mammoth, Frosty Retreat, Hot Springs, and Sushi Temple (Completed) (13:36) (Francais) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 22: Tiki Tiki Wall (Completed) (9:34) (English) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 23: Crumbling Castle, City Park, and Dr. Eggman's Factory (Completed) (13:55) (Spanish) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 24: TV Tower, Ben Ravencroft Land, and Thomas O'Malley vs Dr. Eggman Round 2 (Completed) (14:32) (Spanish) *Goon Escape: On The Loose (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) (PlayStation Portable) Part 25: Credits and Final Ending (4:14) (English) Trivia *Thomas O'Malley's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Verminious Snaptrap will be carrying an orange lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-Short.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oppress Savage will be carrying a red double saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rasputin will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber and a saber staff (with one blue and one white on each end), that will be carrying the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Colonel Heller will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Inquisitor's double bladed saber staff (that contains one lightsaber connected to one three bladed lightsaber) will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 1 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro and in the two endings, that Thomas O'Malley and Cody pilot, will be Blue Peter No. 60532 hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach, two blue and white coaches, a Gresley teak coach, two blue and white coaches, and a crimson and cream colored coach, carrying two headlamps on each side of his bufferbeam and the Moorlander headboard on his head. *Blue Peter normally resides on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, has gone on many overhauls, and has had a British Rail Main Line ticket, but has traveled on every Main Line, and is on loan to other railways like The Great Central Railway and The Didcot Railway Center. *This is where Aidensfield station will be set at Goathland station on The North Yorkshire Moors Railway. *Blue Peter is an L.N.E.R. Peppercorn A2 class 4-6-2 tender engine being a Pacific type steam locomotive, built in 1948. These types of engines have twelve wheels (four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). *Blue Peter will have all two different types of whistles with her first whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 engine's whistle and her second whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 engine's whistle throughout the entire movie. *This will also mark the debut of Cody's hair tied back for a ponytail with a yellow hairband and pipe in Cody's mouth throughout the entire movie. Trains (Gallery) mrbluepeter3.jpg|Blue Peter No. 60532 Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming